


Let Me Be Your King

by pksplysandre



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Brothel AU, Brothels, M/M, Multi, strip clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pksplysandre/pseuds/pksplysandre
Summary: A young demon can do what he pleases. This includes saving a 'close' friend from the situation he had sadly put himself to survive but one action put both of them and soon their comrades in serious danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda based off an rp from like awhile ago with my friend and then i just really got into it and decided to make a story based off of it but with more plot than just blatant porn yknow,, this is also my first time actually writing smut on here so im sorry if its eehhhhhhhhhhhhhh cause honestly i dont know how to make anything realistic
> 
> hmu with questions about this @subbydice (my nsfw blog) yeehaw

Cabell didn't exactly have a nice childhood per say but it wasn't so bad besides the couple of beatings from his father and fake caring smiles from his mother but as soon as the moment to leave came, you bet he took his chance and got it. He survived by foster homes and what not. He continued his education in another school as for not to be found by his parents. He's around 22 now, in college, currently living with his best friend, Cala Maria, a gorgon/mermaid hybrid who demanded her parents they practically adopt him when they met about 5 years ago. "Hey, ya free tonight, Dicey? There's a huge frat part a couple of seniors are hosting and me and Hilda are definitely gonna go crash it, you should come!" The mermaid pestered the small boy next to him as she strolled in an aquatic wheelchair. Dice, 5'3", wears oversized hoodies and sweats wherever he goes, small square purple glasses similar in color to the purple pips on his head. It gave him an innocent look. "S-Sorry, Cala, I have work at the cafe today..." He responds with, a small look of guilt in his big green eyes. "Aw, come on, yer no fun, ya big goof but fine, money is important.." Cala puts before giving him a light punch in his shoulder. "Next time though, you are coming with the both of us and you can't say no!" "Fine, fine, look I'll see ya tomorrow, ok?" Cala just laughs and waves as they both make their separate ways, Cala on her way to Hilda's to get ready for said party and Dice on his way home to get ready for 'work'.

The cafe Cabell works at isn't fake. It's very much real but deeper in the back of the kitchens and doors of the cafe. Darkness, blasting music, bright lights and people dancing. The other side was some sort of fusion between a club and a brothel. You enjoyed the workers perform and if they interested you enough, you can buy them and have your way with them. No one knows who owns the place, some say the boss is a cruel demon who will do anything to have his way. If you mess up one of his 'toys', next thing you know, your head is cut off from your body and your soul is his for the taking but the workers there know better. They rarely see him but they know he isn't too bad only if need be. "You're almost late, Cabell, you know the boss will take your pretty little face away if you get here on bad time." A tall, olive-skinned, blonde lady stood at the back entrance of the cafe's kitchen, waiting for him to arrive it seemed. Her name was Pirouletta, an ex-ballerina from the far parts of Russia, now she's a bouncer and bartender of Angeldust. "I had t-to put my things away from school, sorry.." Dice looked at the floor, sad before being shoved by strong hands into the other building. "No time for moping, you have to get ready, I have got cute outfit for you today!" Pirouletta says with much enthusiasm. Dice really liked Pirouletta, she became sort of the mother figure he always wanted especially when she took him under her wing when he first joined. They became close ever since. They quietly went through the sides of the club, avoiding any guests and quickly got to Dice's changing room. As Dice sat down in front of the huge mirror stand where various makeup products were neatly arranged and waited to be used while Pirouletta headed into the back closet where she quickly took the garment she was looking for and brought it to Dice. A very light, pastel blue corset with navy blue accents and panties to go with. "Oh, it's cute, Letta, are ya sure I should wear it now? It seems so new, I don't want it to get ruined already." Dice showed obvious concern to what must have cost of fortune as he sees the quality of the fabric and everything now that it was closer to him. "Nonsense, if man rip it, I'll rip him." She gives him a smug smile to which he laughs. "Now, now, no need to get violent. I'll wear it since its from you." Satisfied with his response, she puts the outfit on a hanger next to the mirror. "Hurry now, you will perform soon." She says, shutting the door. Dice stares at the fabric then looks down at the makeup sitting in front of him before picking what would look best and began to work.

Dice was finally on his stage, instantly wooing the many men (and a few women). He was very popular per say. He gained popularity faster than any of the other performers did when they first joined. No one knew exactly why. Maybe it was his way of drawing the crowd in by his suave and enthusiasm. His hypnotizing ways of keeping people to stay and watch, listen and spend all their fortune on him. Maybe it was his body. It wasn't very often people have seen someone like him in this type of work business but they guessed people were into it and whatever drew the crowd in, they kept. Back to Dice's view. He can see why Pirouletta made him wear this new outfit. It made him look innocent and sweet, his baby face giving him a very much child like appearance especially with his short height and his forever baby fat all over his body. There were business men in the club today, ones who are clearly married with middle aged wives and grown kids. They always come to get a hand at fresh meat. Young, entrancing, just like their wives in the past. Dice found it disgusting. He didn't wanna end up being some married man's little plaything for the night only for him to go home to his wife and probably do her as well just to keep her thinking she's still got it. There were a few cute guys, he wouldn't lie about that but chances with them were unlikely. Dice always kept a probability of who he might end up with. Usually the ones around their mid-30s were the one's who he often ended up with, those around their 50s were also pretty high up in his chances, especially if they're business owners but they always ordered either a simple bj or a quick round with him, if Dice was lucky (which he usually was), they'd go for a second even a third round. Then there was the young, cute, naive men who are probably just starting at their big office job, usually early 20s to early 30s, they were same as the old men, just either ordered a blow job or a quick round but sadly, he never got to thirds with them. 'Good' Dice would think. With a last twirl on the pole, Dice did his last bit of his performance, gaining huge whistles from the men in front of him, money thrown to which he swiftly grabbed and with a wink and a blown kiss, he exited the stage and went to his assigned room to wait for his first customer of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the devil shows up and someone else but like for a few moments cause this chapter was a whole ass mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be out on sunday but stuff happened and i had to basically remake this whole chapter thats why its really really short anyway hmu @ subbydice on tumblr if u wanna ask about the fic

"I don't l-like him! He's just a really good friend...."

"One you wanna do the fork with..~"

"Cala!!" Rippling laughter cut out through the park across from the college the two friends attended in. A few faces turned their way before they went back to whatever they were occupied with before. "Sorry, sorry, but seriously you two are like hanging out like every day and he's so chill with you.." Dice looked at the mermaid across the table bench from him, his face one of confusion. "He's like that with everyone..." Cala giggles again. "Not really. It's The Devil's son, so of course, he's gonna be an ass to most people except... _ you _ ." Cala gives him a smirk of 'you know I'm right' and Dice's face just turns a bright purple. "Yer such a dork, Dice. Seriously, whenever he's around you he gets so soft and almost cuddly-like. Look I may not be the one into guys but I had much experience." Dice rolls his eyes. "Yeah..I know..." Dice was ready to just run then and there when the mermaid slammed her hands on the bench, gasping. "You should totally invite him over to your job!" "W-What?! No! I c-can't do that!" Cala furrows her brows and leans close to his face, forcing Dice to push himself back. "Why not?!" He averts his eyes from her gaze, feeling like he'd turn to stone just looking at it. "I d-don't think he'd l-like to g-go to a cafe...it's d-definitely not his style..." Cala was obviously not satisfied with his answer but she didn't push him any further and sat down. "Alright, if ya say so..." A rough hand lands on  on Dice's shoulder. "Who’s style is what now?" A deep, almost scratchy voice came from behind. Dice turns quickly to see the man of his well, very recent dreams. "L-Lucifer..." He let out. The Devil's son, future owner of the casino not too far from his own workspace, Cabell's 'best friend' and obvious love interest. They haven't known each other too long but long enough to become close fast. Know one questioned it, it was Satan's son after all. The demon just smiles and joins the pair on their little bench table. "Arentcha supposed to be in class taking a huge test..?" Cala asks. Lucifer just shrugs. "Aced it and left. Said we could leave once we finished." "And you finished in less than 10 minutes..?" Lucifer smirks and sticks out his tongue, Cala Maria rolls her eyes as she checks her phone. "Well, I gotta go, mom wants me to help her with something at the docks. I'll see ya guys later!" With that, she hops on her wheelchair and heads on her way. "Bye.." The boys say and are now left alone. It's very awkward silence before Lu finally spoke. "Ya wanna walk..?" Cabell looked at him and smiled. 

"So that's how I got my dad to agree to let me remodel the place when I take charge. Seriously, it looks like something trashed and shat on the whole place. Sometimes I ask myself, why am I still here?" He laughs, Cabell joins in as well. He always listened as Lucifer talked about his days whenever they were together. It was nice. Although, he would often prompt Cabell to talk as well but...there are things he can't speak of so he quickly dodges the questions instead and flips them to keep Lucifer going and...it works. Cabell knows his charm and shy nature has an effect on others just like his 'alter ego' has an effect on his customers at work. It usually got him what he wanted. "So anythin' new, or same old same old?" Cabell perked his head up as he was pulled back into reality. "Oh, yeah, still the same. Nothin' new. Boring as ever.." "Hey don't say that. Yer a cool dude, Dice." The demon gives him a slight nudge. Cabell just gives a weak laugh before another voice spoke up. “Well, well, look we have here fellas…” Dice immediately froze and looked towards the oncoming group approaching. “Wheezy, the hell do ya want..?” Lucifer spoke up. Wheezy and his little posse stopped in their tracks. Wheezy was a rather big dude, a head for a cigar that lightly blew its own smoke giving him a slight illusion of flaming, smoky hair. “Lucifer? Yer hangin’ out with this fucker…” “So what if I am…?” He moved himself in front of Dice, taking a slight protective stance. Dice completely got caught off guard from the sudden gesture and almost fell backwards in surprised but he quickly hid behind the demon. “Huh...don’ tell me ya using him as yer own personal toy...figures, I heard he’s been sleepin’ with men for money, just nevah thought you’d be one to claim him as yer own bitchboy…” In a flash, Lucifer was grabbing Wheezy’s neck, the other two lackeys completely backing off, cowering in fear as the demon loomed over them. “Don’t ever fuckin’ call him that again, you mind you’re own fuckin’ business, Wheezy or I’ll make sure the next time we see each other again, I’ll be using your head as my personal lighter…” He lets go, Wheezy stumbling backwards almost falling backwards. He backs away slowly. “This ain’t over, for you and the little fuck..” He says as he begins to run off with his two friends. “You didn’t have to do that you know…” Dice speaks up finally. Lucifer turns to him, his eyes full of sadness. “Why not? These fucks shouldn’t even be bothering ya in the first place, its college, not highschool. They got some problems that’s for sure…” Dice stayed quiet for the rest of the day, saying little things here and there before he had to go to work. He said his goodbyes and made his way to work. He looked behind him to see the demon waving and watching as he left, almost as to make sure no one else would harm him. It made him feel...safe.

**Author's Note:**

> ok nothing seriously explicit cause i jsut want the first few chapters to be kind of intro chapters maybe just the second chapter and half of the third chapter but we'll see but hey im out of school for good!!! so ill def be much more frequent in updating my fics and what not!!! but yeah hope u enjoy, ill try and get chapter 2 up by the end of this week we'll see
> 
> have questions about the fic, send em to me @subbydice thanks gn


End file.
